Growing Up
by moon's the limit
Summary: In which Arthur and Eames grow up with Harry Potter.


**Warnings;;** _slight_ Harry Potter spoilers, AU

**Notes;;** LOLIDEK. Harry Potter just makes me emotional, alright? Q ~Q Sorry if there are any errors in this; I kinda ... sped through proofreading it. D:

* * *

><p><strong>( philosopher's stone - age eleven )<strong>

"Hey! Stop poking me!" Arthur pouted, jabbing his best friend back with his wand.

"Silly Gryffindor," Eames teased, poking him again before taking off towards the theatre that they were told to go to after turning in their tickets.

"Stupid Slytherin!" Arthur shouted back as he ran after the other.

It took him a couple of minutes, but he soon spotted Eames waving him over. Forgetting that he should be mad, Arthur grinned and ushered over to sit down.

"Slow poke," Eames taunted, poking him again.

"You didn't say go!" Arthur huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"Do you two need to go to the bathroom?"

The poking ceased as Arthur's mother eyed both of them. Arthur shared a look with his best friend before turning back and shaking his head no. "I already went before."

"Alright." She patted his head and then sat down.

Arthur, seeing that there wasn't any more business with her, turned back to Eames and poked him with his wand.

"Oi, that hurts!" Eames rubbed his arm, making Arthur duck his head in shame.

"Sorry," he murmured.

Eames gave a slight snort. "Just kidding. You're really gullible."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the other, then stuck out his tongue at him.

The small fights continued for a couple of minutes before the lights dimmed and the trailers started. Arthur was literally bouncing in his seat from excitement. He started reading Harry Potter ever since Eames let him borrow the first book. Now, he couldn't hold his excitement for the first movie.

Of course, he knew what happened already, because he read the book twice, but some things he wasn't expecting— like the end where Quirrell unwrapped his turban and revealed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. That scared him to the point where he had to grab Eames' hand and squeeze it. Eames wasn't complaining, though, so Arthur figured it was okay and continued holding it to the end of the movie.

As the credits rolled on, Arthur drew his hand away and got up to stretch.

As he did so, Eames poked him once more. "You were scared," he mentioned as they tailed Arthur's mom out of the theatre.

"I was not!" Arthur argued, flustered.

"You held my hand," Eames reminded him with a smug look.

Arthur gave a soft 'hmph' and got into the car.

... ~ ...

**( chambers of secrets - age twelve )**

"I didn't think you were serious when you said that you would dress up as a Hufflepuff," Arthur stated as he glanced over Eames' Hogwarts uniform with the yellow and black tie.

Eames snickered while handing his ticket over. "I don't go back on my word."

Arthur rolled his eyes and submitted his ticket. "Ravenclaws are better."

"Says the one in a Gryffindor outfit." Eames nudged him playfully before glancing up the rows of seats. "Where to sit?"

Arthur tapped his chin with his wand before pointing towards the middle. "Middle's best."

"But I like the front," Eames injected.

Arthur gave his best friend a pointed look. "Okay. We sit in the middle this year and in front next year."

Eames nodded, grinning. "That works."

After finding their seats, Arthur glanced around. "You're the only Hufflepuff," he snickered.

Eames poked him with his wand. "Piss off," he responded playfully.

Arthur grinned and focused on the screen.

As the movie concluded, Arthur felt something jabbing into his ribs and turned to glare at Eames, but the other was already filing out of the row, laughing.

... ~ ...

**( prisoner of azkaban - age fourteen )**

"I can't believe it," Arthur murmured as he sat down beside Ariadne, who was pigging out on popcorn.

"Believe what?" she questioned.

Arthur didn't answer right away. Instead, he stared at the person sitting two rows in front of him. From his loud voice and accent that was still holding strong (he had adapted to both, but he chose to use the English accent because, after all, he was at a Harry Potter premiere), Arthur could tell that the person was Eames.

It's funny; last year, when they were thirteen, everything changed. While Arthur was still with the book club and Harry Potter, Eames had moved onto sports. So of course, Arthur was surprised to see him around here and with his friends too.

His surprise, though, quickly altered to anger. He invited Eames to the premiere with him, despite the fact that they weren't close as they were years before. In response to that invitation, Eames told him that Harry Potter was stupid and there was no way he's going to a nerd gathering. So, Arthur went with Ariadne.

"So ... ?"

Arthur shook his head to her pressing matter. "Nothing."

She gave him a pointed look, but luckily didn't mention it again until after the movie.

Eames had gotten up and stretched while looking behind him. Immediately, his eyes met with Arthur's, turning Arthur's mood sour. This change of emotion was evidently noted by Ariadne.

"What's wrong?"

Again, Arthur shook his head, told her that it was nothing, and made his way out.

... ~ ...

**( goblet of fire - age fifteen )**

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" Arthur hissed as Ariadne ran up to greet him after kissing her mom goodbye.

"Sorry, I had to clean my room."

Arthur rolled his eyes, but nevertheless, dragged her into the theatre after submitting their tickets.

"It's going to start in ten minutes," he informed. "Lucky there's only two of us, or we'll be sitting rows apart." He sat down, and Ariadne quickly filled the seat next to him.

"Did you bring any snacks?" he asked once she was situated.

Ariadne nodded and drew out a bag of whoppers. Grinning, Arthur snatched it from her grasp and helped himself to a few of them. As he popped them into his mouth, he took a look around, and lo-and-behold, spotted Eames.

His body immediately tensed. He couldn't sit here when Eames was sitting beside him.

"Ariadne, can we switch seats?"

Ariadne glanced over his shoulder and then shook her head. "The trailers are about to start."

Defeated, Arthur glanced back at the screen.

Needless to say, he didn't have a comfortable time watching the movie because Eames was sitting beside him and making his heart pound. Honestly, Arthur never meant to fall for Eames, but somewhere along the way, he found his stomach fluttering with butterflies every time he saw the other. He tried to think of it as nothing but a phase— a phase that he would get over— but he's still not over it, which explained why he quickly got to his feet when the credits rolled on.

Yet, before he could make an escape, he felt someone grabbing his arm. It was a no-brainer that Eames grabbed him. Arthur wanted to jerk away, but he ended up turning around and peering up at Eames.

"What?" he spat.

"Maybe we can go to the fifth one together?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes on the other before glancing over Eames' shoulder to see a curly haired figure. His sights returned to Eames' face. "In your dreams." he hissed, tearing his arm away and turning around to shoo Ariadne out of the row of seats.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded when they were out of the theatre.

"Just an asshole," Arthur replied.

... ~ ...

**( order of pheonix - age seventeen )**

Arthur could not believe that he was dragged to the premiere by Mal, Ariadne, Dom, Yusuf, and Eames. Honestly, he had a lot of homework that he needed to do. Not to mention, it was senior year work, so it was definitely mandatory for passing a class and graduating. And yet, here they were, at midnight, sitting in the theatre and preparing for a Harry Potter showing. Of course, he was still a loyal fan at heart, but he didn't bother dressing up— he didn't have time, since Mal practically barged into his house and dragged him into Yusuf's van. If that wasn't the worse, then sitting beside Eames was.

It had been two, almost three, years since he found an interest in the other. He was getting over him, and then the bastard adapted flirtatious traits, which did not help Arthur at all.

Not only did he have to deal with that, but he also had to deal with _not _grabbing Eames' hand during the movie. Near the end, though, he gave in.

His pinky touched the back of Eames' hand as a slight warning. When he didn't pull away, Arthur allowed his fingers to slowly curl onto the other hand. His attention quickly drew away from the screen to see how Eames reacted to this. Eames wasn't looking at him, though; he was thoroughly focused on the screen, even when he turned his hand around and strung his fingers within Arthur's.

Needless to say, Arthur couldn't focus during the rest of the movie. He was too busy suppressing a smile.

... ~ ...

**( half-blooded prince - age nineteen )**

"What were you saying about Ravenclaws?" Arthur demanded, poking Eames in the chest with his wand and trying to glare furiously at his boyfriend.

"Nothing," Eames responded with a grin. "I said that I love Ravenclaws, even though most of them tend to be smartasses."

Arthur smacked him playfully. "This coming from a dumbass Slytherin."

"Now, that's not nice," Eames scolded.

Arthur gave a small pout before grabbing Eames' hand and leading them to the proper theatre. "When have I played nice?" he questioned while choosing his seat.

"Shush, darling," Eames responded, pecking him on the lips before pulling out a huge chocolate bar. "Think we're going to have a stomach ache after eating this?"

Arthur snorted. "Of course."

Eames gazed at the candy for a moment before shrugging and opening it. "Better start now," he said, handing Arthur a piece.

"So that we would be constipated half way through the movie?"

Eames started sputtering, and Arthur couldn't help but laugh. The laughter was no more, though, when the movie started.

Near the end, Eames clutched Arthur's hand tightly, but it didn't disturb him. It was only after the movie did he realize how hard Eames was squeezing his hand.

"You okay?" he asked, cupping Eames' face.

"Yeah, fine. Chocolate made me cry tears of joy."

Arthur smiled and kissed the full lips before standing up and extending a hand. "Come on, we need to get back to bed."

Eames smiled at that.

... ~ ...

**( deathly hallows, part one - age twenty )**

"I think you looking ravishing," Eames commented, peering at Arthur's outfit.

Arthur, on the other hand, frowned a bit. "I'm not a kid anymore."

Eames nudged him slightly. "For Harry Potter," he stated, stringing their fingers together and pulling him close.

Despite the fact that he was frowning a few seconds ago, Arthur couldn't help but allow a small smile to slip up on the corners of his mouth. "For Harry Potter," he agreed.

Eames leaned in and kissed him gently. At first, Arthur had the thought to pull away (because they were in a cinema), but that soon didn't matter. Arthur, his eyes fluttering close to shut off the people surrounding them, leaned in and deepened the kiss that Eames started.

Eames was gentle, slowly prying Arthur's mouth open with his tongue before slipping his tongue inside. Arthur, on the other hand, was more demanding and started a tongue battle with Eames'. As always, though, Eames somehow got rough enough to pin Arthur's tongue down, which meant that he was free to explore.

As his tongue traveled along the edge of Arthur's own, Arthur brought his hands up and cupped Eames' cheeks. He tilted his head a little and brought his chest to Eames', giving his boyfriend an easy access to shove his tongue down his throat. Only, that didn't happen, much to Arthur's dismay.

Eames drew his tongue back and finished the kiss by brushing their lips together after someone shouted "Go get a stall!" That didn't sound like a bad idea, but he paid to watch the movie, not to make out in the stalls. After pulling away with a flushed face, Arthur quickly grabbed Eames' hand and dragged him to find seats (which were originally in the middle, but Eames insisted that they sit in the very front row).

While waiting for the movie to start, Eames tended his hand by rubbing it gently with his thumb. The motion ceased to a stop, though, when the movie started. It was only at the end that Eames thumb start caressing his hand once more. As he did so, words appeared on the screen, telling the crowd to be quiet and stay seated.

It was strange, but Arthur did as he was told. Eames, on the other hand, got up and clapped his hands together to get attention from the audience.

"I'm sorry for keeping you lot here, but this will only take a minute," he announced.

Arthur blinked, his eyebrows furrowing a bit. "Eames," he said slowly, almost in a warning manner, but Eames continued to talk.

"I've been with Harry Potter ever since it came out." There were cheers for that bit of information. "And I managed to get my best friend into it as well."

Arthur sank into his chair, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Through these years, we became friends, enemies, arch nemesis, whatever you can call it, but three years ago, he became my boyfriend." There were some _awh_s that came from the crowd, but Eames didn't stop, much to Arthur's misfortune. "And it's been a lovely three years."

Eames peered down at Arthur, who couldn't help but hold his gaze, despite the fact that everyone around was probably staring at him (if they could even see him).

"I hope to have more years with him, but not as boyfriends."

"Eames." Arthur hissed out, fighting the blush on his cheeks.

"I want something more."

Arthur watched in shock as Eames drew out a ring box and got on one knee.

"Arthur, I love you, and I know this is ridiculous, but— will you marry me?"

There was awkward silence for a moment, where Arthur tried to process what happened, and when he did, he nodded and slipped out of his chair to hug Eames.

"Yes," he answered through the roars of the crowd's applause. "Yes, you cheesy bastard."

... ~ ...

**( deathly hallows, part two - age twenty-one )**

"I'm going to cry," Eames stated as they sat down. "Did you bring the tissue?"

Arthur fished out a small packet of tissues from his pockets and handed it to the other.

"That's not enough!" Eames exclaimed, exasperated. "Our childhood ends _tonight_, and you brought a _packet_ of tissue?"

Arthur gave his husband a sympathetic look. "Use your shirt."

Eames looked offended, making Arthur laugh.

"It's enough. I have another packet if we need it."

Eames smiled and kissed his temple. "Knew I could count on you."

Arthur grinned in response and laced their fingers together. "You can cry on my shoulder," he offered, turning back to the screen.

Eames chuckled softly. "I will."

Hand squeezing Eames', Arthur's attention soon dedicated itself to the movie.

During the battle, he felt Eames' grasp on his hand tighten, and a few sniffles told him that Eames was crying. Arthur offered a tissue, but Eames shook his head. Arthur ended up using that tissue moments later.

When the movie ended, he glanced over at Eames, who was finishing the last of his tissues.

"Good, wasn't it?" he asked.

His husband nodded, eyes red from crying.

"You alright?" Arthur questioned, brushing Eames' hair aside.

"Yeah, just emotional," Eames answered, stuffing the used tissue into the small bag it came from.

Arthur smiled and leaned over to peck Eames' lips. "Let's get you home." He nudged him out, but Eames shook his head and picked up his wand.

"We forgot something."

Arthur blinked, then it clicked.

Grinning, he picked up his own wand and held it high beside Eames. And, with their hands joined together, they both said "Mischief managed."


End file.
